Kau Ingin Aku Jadi Apa!
by Kuminosuki
Summary: Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan, pekerjaan yang ditawarkan pria berwajah sendu itu terkesan seperti bukan sebuah pekerjaan, namun dapat menghasilkan uang banyak. "Kau tadi bilang apa? Kau ingin aku jadi apa?"/ YunJae/Shounen-ai/Bacalah jika sempat.
1. Chapter 1

KAU INGIN AKU JADI APA?!

YunJae Fanfiction

By:

Kuminosuki

* * *

Genre:

Romance, Shounen-ai

Rated:

T

Pairing:

Jung Yunho &amp; Kim Jaejoong

* * *

Warning:

Cerita ini mengandung unsur Shounen-ai, jadi bagi kalian yang tidak suka, dimohon untuk tidak melanjutkan. Cerita ini adalah fiksi, sebagian juga nyata, jadi jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita, tempat dan penokohan, maka itu hanya kebetulan semata.

Bacalah cerita ini minimal 30 centimeter dari layar dan diharapkan Anda membacanya ditempat yang terang.

Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca.

-Kuminosuki-

* * *

Chapter 01

.

.

.

Jung Yunho, pria bermata sipit dan berwajah sendu itu melihat Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di sudut café sambil menatap kearahnya, menurutnya. Raut wajah susah dan pandangan yang menerawang jauh itu membuat Yunho yang saat itu tengah dilanda kebosanan menjadi tertarik. Tanpa ragu Yunho pun mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk di depannya.

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya saat melihat pergerakan dari arah depannya. Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Yunho – orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya – dengan tatapan bingung. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar café, dan Jaejoong sangat yakin jika saat itu café dalam keadaan sepi pelanggan. Lalu… untuk apa orang yang bagi jaejoong asing itu duduk semeja dengannya?

Awalnya Jaejoong ingin mendiamkan saja orang itu, tapi lama-kelamaan Jaejoong merasa jengah juga karena terus ditatap oleh mata sipit itu. Akhirnya, dengan keberanian yang terkumpul, Jaejoong pun bertanya.

"Maaf, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kenapa kau menatapku terus? Ada yang aneh kah?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Apa kau sedang kesusahan?" Yunho bertanya balik, membuat kerutan kecil tercipta di jidat mulus Jaejoong.

_'__Apa-apaan orang ini? Kenapa dia malah bertanya seperti itu?'_ batin Jaejoong heran. Jaejoong mulai memasang sikap waspada. Bisa saja orang itu berbahaya dan berniat jahat padanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang kesusahan." Jawab Jaejoong. Tidak mungkin kan dia bicara jujur bahwa dia sedang kesulitan keuangan? Kenal saja tidak.

"Benarkah?" Yunho menatap tidak percaya.

"Tapi raut wajahmu menunjukkan jika kau sedang kesulitan."

"Ah…itu hanya perasaanmu saja mungkin." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak.

"Hm…begitukah?" gumam Yunho, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali meminum coklat hangatnya.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam diam. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong belum ada niat untuk membuka suara lagi. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikian masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba mata sipit Yunho menatap Jaejoong kembali, membuat laki-laki di depannya sedikit terkejut. Ternyata dari tadi Jaejoong terus menatap Yunho – penuh selidik.

"Namaku Jung Yunho, boleh aku tahu namamu?" ucap Yunho tanpa mengubah ekspresinya – yang selalu menunjukkan ekspresi sendu itu.

Kedua alis Jaejoong terangkat tinggi dan matanya sedikit membelalak, namun hanya sebentar, dengan segera dia mengembalikan raut wajahnya menjadi biasa.

"Namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong."

"Jaejoong? Hm… kalau aku boleh tahu, apa kau punya waktu luang, Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku…ya waktu luang. Waktu dimana kau tidak sedang mengerjakan suatu kesibukan, entah itu sekolah, atau kerja atau yang lainnya."

Lagi-lagi timbul kerutan di jidat mulus Jaejoong. Jaejoong semakin memandang heran pada pria asing yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya itu.

_'__Ya ampun, sebenarnya apa mau orang ini? Cara bicara kaku, inti pembicaraan aku tidak tahu kemana. Biar pun dia tampan, tapi dia aneh sekali.'_ batin Jaejoong.

"Maaf, Jung Yunho-ssi, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu, tapi sungguh… kau membuatku takut." Ucap Jaejoong dengan raut wajah tak nyaman.

Yunho sedikit tersentak, lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan minta maaf.

"Maaf jika membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku… aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, sebenarnya. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung, sungguh." Ucap Yunho, wajahnya semakin sendu dan Jaejoong mencoba bersikap baik lagi.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Jaejoong tersenyum menenangkan. "Kau bisa katakan langsung maksudmu menemui ku. Jujur, aku sebenarnya agak sulit percaya dengan orang lain, apalagi orang asing sepertimu."

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Um… sebenarnya aku melihat mu menatap kearahku tadi, dan aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya."

"Menatapmu? Ah, mungkin aku sedang melamun, aku tidak bermaksud menatap siapa-siapa tadi."

Yunho mengangguk paham.

"Aku sedang merasa bosan. Benar-benar bosan, jadi… aku pikir… aku bisa bicara denganmu." Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada mug berisi kopi susunya.

Jaejoong memandang orang didepannya dengan raut tidak percaya bercampur geli. Astaga… orang ini benar-benar aneh, pikir Jaejoong.

"Pffft, kau itu aneh ya." Komen Jaejoong sambil menahan tawanya.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, "Aku aneh?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat, "Kau sangat aneh."

Aneh, tapi terkesan polos, setidaknya itu lah yang Jaejoong lihat sekarang.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Terserah deh."

"Hmhh… Jadi… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sekarang? Kau tidak perlu sungkan lagi padaku, katakan saja apa yang ada di otak mu itu." Ujar Jaejoong, kali ini tidak terlalu waspada seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin ada baiknya Jaejoong sedikit memberi kesempatan pada pria berwajah sendu dan bersuara ramah itu untuk berbincang dengannya.

"Hm… aku melihatmu berwajah susah tadi. Aku berharap… jika saja kesusahanmu itu karena uang, mungkin kita bisa memulai sebuah kesepakatan, begitu." Ucap Yunho terus terang.

Lalu Jaejoong?

Kaget, tentu saja.

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikiranmu begitu saja setelah aku ijinkan? Astaga… kau jujur sekali. Bahkan aku sangsi jika kau mengolah terlebih dahulu kalimatmu itu, Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong semakin menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

"Ah, um.. apa aku menyinggungmu? Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Jaejoong menghela nafas pendek, lalu menatap Yunho yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah berpikir sebentar, Jaejoong pun kembali buka suara.

"Aku memang sedang susah. Kau benar, keuanganku memang sedang tidak bagus saat ini."

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah sendunya.

"Aku ingin mencari pekerjaan, tapi aku tidak tahu mau kerja apa. Aku tidak pernah punya pengalaman kerja sebelumnya. Bahkan cara mencari pekerjaan saja aku tidak tahu. Aku terlalu kaku untuk itu." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya ketertarikan untuk bekerja, sebenarnya. Aaah, begitu malasnya aku."

Yunho terus menutup mulutnya tanpa ingin mengusik ucapan Jaejoong, hingga mata bulat Jaejoong membalas tatapannya.

"Jika aku menarwakan sebuah kesepakan denganmu, apa kau akan menerimanya?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tergantung." Jawab Jaejoong. "Memangnya, pekerjaan apa yang ingin kau tawarkan?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak, sepertinya dia tengah menyusun kalimat agar tidak menyinggung perasaan laki-laki didepannya itu. Tak lama, Yunho pun menarik nafas dan berkata,

"Aku ingin kau menjadi teman jalanku."

-TBC-

* * *

Hai, ini Kumi.

Maaf ya, Kumi malah nge-post ceita lain, tapi 3 cerita sebelumnya belum dilanjutin. Well, memang keadaannya lagi gak bagus sih, Vian lagi gak bisa diajak kerja sama. Kumi bingung mau ngelanjutin 3 cerita lainnya seperti apa, karena itu bukan ide Kumi tapi ide Vian. Nanti Kumi usahain deh.

Silahkan review kritik dan saran, buat penambah semangat. Kumi gak akan memaksa bagi yang nggak mau, karena Kumi sudah senang jika kalian sudah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita Kumi.

Thanks Readers. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.


	2. Chapter 2

KAU INGIN AKU JADI APA?!

YunJae Fanfiction

By:

Kuminosuki

* * *

Genre:

Romance, Shounen-ai

Rated:

T

Pairing:

Jung Yunho &amp; Kim Jaejoong

* * *

Warning:

Cerita ini mengandung unsur Shounen-ai, jadi bagi kalian yang tidak suka, dimohon untuk tidak melanjutkan. Cerita ini adalah fiksi, sebagian juga nyata, jadi jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita, tempat dan penokohan, maka itu hanya kebetulan semata.

Bacalah cerita ini minimal 30 centimeter dari layar dan diharapkan Anda membacanya ditempat yang terang.

Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca.

-Kuminosuki-

* * *

Chapter 02

.

.

.

"Jika aku menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan denganmu, apa kau akan menerimanya?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tergantung." Jawab Jaejoong. "Memangnya, pekerjaan apa yang ingin kau tawarkan?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak, sepertinya dia tengah menyusun kalimat agar tidak menyinggung perasaan laki-laki didepannya itu. Tak lama, Yunho pun menarik nafas dan berkata,

"Aku ingin kau menjadi teman jalanku."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Em… Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Kau tadi bilang apa? Kau ingin aku jadi apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada tak percaya. Jaejoong merasa tadi dia salah dengar, ya, mungkin dia salah dengar. Oleh karena itu, dia butuh pengulangan.

"Aku… aku ingin kau jadi teman jalanku, Jaejoong-ssi."

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya, bahkan mulutnya sudah terbuka lebar, jika saja ini adalah sebuah tayangan animasi, mungkin rahang Jaejoong sudah terjatuh membentur lantai dibawahnya.

"Um…Ja-Jaejoo.."

"Apa itu sebuah pekerjaan?" Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Kau…kau meminta ku untuk menjadi teman jalanmu? Apa kau sedang mengajakku berkencan, Yunho-ssi?"

What the – Ah! Demi keluarganya yang telah hancur, Jaejoong tidak percaya ini. Pria aneh yang dia sangka polos itu mengajaknya apa?!

Jangan salahkan Jaejoong yang mulai berpikiran negative terhadap pria berwajah sendu di depannya itu. Teman kampusnya banyak yang menyimpang, walaupun Jaejoong tidak anti dengan hal itu, tapi tetap saja, dia sedikit tidak terima jika dia harus menceburkan diri kedalamnya. Permintaan laki-laki bermata sipit itu cukup membuatnya bingung dan merinding, dia pernah beberapa kali mendapati temannya mengucapkan hal serupa.

Walau pun banyak yang mengira Jaejoong adalah gay, namun Jaejoong masih sangat yakin jika dia lebih berhasrat kepada wanita dibandingkan pria.

"Ah…Jaejoong-ssi,"

"Tidak Yunho-ssi! Maaf, lebih baik kau cari orang lain saja! Aku tidak bisa! Aku bukan gay!" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Yunho mengeryitkan jidatnya, mata sipitnya terus menatap laki-laki didepannya. Jadi… apa dia telah salah ucap lagi? Tapi, bukankah Yunho hanya mengajaknya jalan? Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan gay?

"Maaf… Jaejoong-ssi…"

"Yunho-ssi! Aku pikir kau orang aneh yang polos. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku?"

"Jaejoong-ssi, sepertinya kita,"

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau memang tampan, tapi aku tidak bisa Yunho-ssi, aku bukan penyuka sesama pria."

"Iya, aku tahu, karena itu,"

"Aku menghargai mu Yunho-ssi, sungguh, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku permisi, aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat tinggal!" Jaejoong segera bergegas untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Ah! Tu..Tunggu dulu, Jaejoong-ssi!"

Yunho berusaha menahan Jaejoong yang sepertinya salah paham dengan perkataannya. Dia bahkan harus menahan malu akibat tatapan beberapa pelanggan café. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar dan salah satunya pergi dengan keterpaksaan. Well, makin gila.

"Jaejoong-ssi, aku rasa ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita. Aku akan menjelaskannya, aku mohon duduk dulu." Mohon Yunho.

Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya, yang entah kenapa begitu memburu, rasa tidak percaya dan kecewa yang muncul tiba-tiba membuat emosinya sedikit menanjak. Jaejoong sendiri tidak paham dengan apa yang dirasakannya, dia hanya… well… merasa risih, mungkin.

Sementara itu, Yunho yang menahan tangan Jaejoong mencoba untuk membuat atmosfir yang terasa aneh disekitar mereka menghilang. Pria berwajah sendu itu menatap Jaejoong dengan mata sipitnya.

"Jaejoong-ssi, aku mohon." Pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan berbalik. Laki-laki itu kembali duduk di tempatnya dan menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya, menanti penjelasan dari pria berwajah sendu itu. Yunho menghela nafas lega, dia tersenyum kecil sebelum duduk.

"Aku rasa aku telah salah berucap, aku mohon maaf, Jaejoong-ssi." Yunho sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf. Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk memijat pangkal hidungnya, tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa pusing dan lelah. Dia sendiri juga merasa sedikit malu sebenarnya, begitu mudah dia menaikkan emosinya, mungkin Jaejoong harus berdiam dan menenangkan pikirannya dulu lalu mendengarkan penjelasan dari pria asing – yang tiba-tiba menawarkan sesuatu yang 'bukan pekerjaan' – menurut Jaejoong.

"Aku juga, maaf jika aku tiba-tiba sedikit emosi, aku hanya… sedikit risih." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau memarahiku. Terkadang ucapanku memang membuat orang lain kebingungan." Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, hal itu dilakukannya untuk menyalurkan rasa canggungnya saja.

Mata sipitnya kembali melirik Jaejoong yang terus menatapnya. Yunho berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu kata mana yang sudah membuatmu salah paham Jaejoong-ssi, tapi sungguh, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seorang gay. Aku… aku juga bukan. Aku hanya sedang bosan, dan aku butuh teman, karena itu, aku ingin kau menjadi teman jalan.."

"Itu dia!" potong Jaejoong dengan wajah datarnya. Yunho menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Maaf?"

"Harusnya kau bilang saja jika kau ingin aku menemanimu berjalan-jalan."

"…" Yunho terdiam, bingung. "Em… aku memang bermaksud seperti itu Jaejoong-ssi."

"Kalimatmu sebelumnya seperti mengajakku untuk berkencan, Yunho-ssi."

Yunho mengeryitkan alisnya, "Be..benarkah?"

"Iya."

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Baiklah, maafkan aku jika kata-kataku itu membuatmu tidak nyaman. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh, aku akan membayar waktu mu, berapa pun kamu mau, asalkan kau mau jalan…ah, maksudku menemaniku."

"Yunho-ssi, aku rasa itu bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan. Aku tidak.."

"Ini pekerjaan kok. Di Jepang banyak yang seperti itu. Disana bahkan ada agen yang menyiapkan teman ken..ah, maksud ku teman jalan. Iya, begitu."

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya agar terkesan tajam, namun tingkahnya itu malah membuatnya semakin menarik. Baiklah, Jaejoong memang pernah melihat berita tentang pekerjaan seperti itu dan paling banyak dilakukan oleh remaja-remaja Jepang yang tidak punya pasangan atau yang kesepian.

Yang kesepian…

Yang kesepi –

But, wait, tunggu!

Jaejoong kembali berpikir, di lihat dari sudut pandang manapun, laki-laki di depannya itu bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang tidak mungkin tidak memiliki teman, apalagi tampangnya jauh sekali dari kata jelek, dia tampan – benar-benar tampan jika Jaejoong boleh akui. Cara bicaranya pun ramah walau kadang membingungkan. Wajah sendu yang diperlihatkan laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya, malah itu membuatnya semakin menarik, membuat orang lain penasaran tentang dirinya.

Jadi, apa hanya karena 'bosan', laki-laki itu ingin 'menyewa' Jaejoong sebagai teman?

….. Apa menurut kalian itu masuk akal?

…..

"Yunho-ssi, kau.. tidak punya niat aneh-aneh terhadapku kan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Hah? Ti..tidak ada! Sama sekali tidak ada Jaejoong-ssi! Aku sungguh tidak mempunyai niat buruk kepadamu! Sungguh!" balas Yunho, kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak di depan dada, membantunya menyerukan maksudnya.

"Hm… tapi…" Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. "Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah seharusnya kau mencari seorang gadis Yunho-ssi? Bukan pria."

Yunho tidak langsung menjawab, laki-laki itu tengah berpikir, sama seperti sebelumnya, dia tidak ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan menyinggung Jaejoong lagi. Dengan sabar Jaejoong pun ikut diam, menunggu hingga Yunho membuka mulutnya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa jika aku bisa cocok denganmu. Maksudku… ya… mungkin kita bisa akrab dan berteman baik. Saat pertama melihatmu tadi aku sudah merasa tertarik, dan berbicara denganmu membuatku merasa nyaman, jadi aku pikir kau adalah orang yang tepat, Jaejoong-ssi." Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kedua alis Jaejoong terangkat tinggi, bulu-bulu halus di seluruh tubuhnya meremang.

"Er… entah kenapa ucapanmu itu membuatku benar-benar merinding, Yunho-ssi."

"Eh?!"

"Ck, ah… tapi sudahlah." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku memang sedang butuh uang, dan… aku mau saja meneima 'pekerjaan' itu, asalkan kau tidak berbuat aneh-aneh tehadapku. Apa benar kita hanya berjalan-jalan saja? Tidak ada yang lebih bukan?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil, "Tidak ada, sungguh hanya sebatas menemaniku beraktifitas." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong mengagguk singkat, "Lalu, berapa harga yag kau tawarkan?"

Jaejoong sedikit meringis saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Jaejoong merasa sudah seperti pelayan plus-plus yang menawarkan diri kepada para lelaki mesum. Hah… jika saja dia tidak kepepet dan bingung dalam mencari kerja, Jaejoong pasti akan menolak. Tapi… pekerjaan ini juga cukup enak, karena tugasnya hanyalah menemani, jalan-jalan dan pastinya semua biaya konsumsi ditanggung oleh Yunho.

"Bagaimana jika seribu USD untuk setiap pertemuan?" usul Yunho.

"Ha? Se—seribu USD?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan ekspresi kaget.

Yunho mengangguk kalem. "Bagaimana?"

"Mau! Aku mau!" seru Jaejoong dengan wajah bahagia.

Dan Yunho tersenyum.

.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Selamat malam, aku Kumi. Terima kasih untuk review teman-teman di Chap kemarin, maaf Kumi tidak balas, tapi Kumi senang, dari sekian ratus orang yang melihat cerita ini, kalian lah yang bersedia menuliskan komentar kalian. Selanjutnya mohon bantuannya lagi.

Um...satu lagi, hitungan Dollar anggap aja pakai hitungan klo di Rupiah-kan ya, Kumi gak tau sih klo Dollar di Won kan jadi berapa.

Dan semoga saja Chap kali ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan, Kumi memang selalu bikin cerita yang pendek.

.

Terima kasih bagi pembaca yang telah mengunjungi cerita Kumi. Silahkan bagi yang ingin memberikan saran dan kritiknya, yang gak mau juga gak apa-apa, gak dipaksa kok, karena kalian sudah baca aja, Kumi sudah senang.

Bye, Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!


	3. Chapter 3

KAU INGIN AKU JADI APA?!

YunJae Fanfiction

By:

Kuminosuki

* * *

Genre:

Romance, Shounen-ai

Rated:

T

Pairing:

Jung Yunho &amp; Kim Jaejoong

* * *

Warning:

Cerita ini mengandung unsur Shounen-ai, jadi bagi kalian yang tidak suka, dimohon untuk tidak melanjutkan. Cerita ini adalah fiksi, sebagian juga nyata, jadi jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita, tempat dan penokohan, maka itu hanya kebetulan semata.

Bacalah cerita ini minimal 30 centimeter dari layar dan diharapkan Anda membacanya ditempat yang terang.

Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca.

-Kuminosuki-

* * *

Chapter 03

.

.

.

Laki-laki bermata sipit itu keluar dari mobil Hyundai Sonatanya, setelah mobil berwarna hitam itu terparkir rapi di garasi rumah minimalisnya. Yunho, memang tinggal sendiri. Dia lebih memilih untuk tidak tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya mau pun dengan saudaranya yang lain. Yunho ingin mandiri, begitu katanya, jika ada yang menanyakan alasannya keluar dari rumah megah milik orang tuanya.

Yunho pun lebih terlihat sederhana, dengan mobil Hyundainya, dengan rumah minimalisnya dan penampilannya, walau semua itu tidak bisa menutupi aura tuan muda yang terpancar darinya.

Banyak yang bilang, Yunho adalah pribadi yang hangat namun kaku. Itu memang benar. Laki-laki itu terlalu sering dimanja oleh keluarganya, apapun bisa dia dapatkan, mulai dari barang bermerek, sampai wanita atau namja manapun yang dia inginkan, pasti akan langsung tersedia. Tapi bukan berarti Yunho adalah seorang player. Tidak. Dia bahkan belum pernah melakukan kontak fisik lebih dari berjabat tangan.

Yunho memang terlahir di keluarga yang berada. Ayahnya seorang pebisnis handal dan sukses, ibunya seorang artis sekaligus desainer, kakak pertamanya dalah seorang penyanyi yang cukup terkenal dan kakak keduanya mengikuti jejak sang ayah, menjadi pebisnis handal. Di usianya yang sudah mencapai 27 tahun, Yunho pun tumbuh menjadi pria yang matang dan berkharisma tinggi. Kemampuannya pun tidak kalah dari saudara-saudaranya yang lain, walau pribadinya cenderung lebih tertutup.

Sebagai anak terakhir, Ayah, Ibu, dan kedua kakaknya sering sekali memberikan apapun untuknya. Diminta atau pun tidak, semua barang atau apapun itu pasti sudah tersedia di hadapannya tanpa terkecuali. Kasih sayang dan pemanjaan yang berlebih itu membuat Yunho tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang kaku.

Dia tumbuh di tengah kebingungannya.

Melihat banyaknya orang melimpahkan kasih sayang padanya, membuat Yunho bepikir, kepada siapa dia harus memberikan kasih sayangnya?

.

.

Drrrt drrrt drrt

Klik

"Halo… Eomma." Yunho memegang ponselnya sembari memasuki rumah minimalisnya, lalu melepas sepatu.

_"__Yun…apa kau sudah pulang? Kau sudah makan?" _sahut ibu Yunho dari telepon_._

Yunho tersenyum kecil, "Aku sudah makan Eomma, dan sekarang aku sudah ada di rumah."

_"__Kau makan apa tadi? Apa kau makan sendirian?"_

"Aku makan bulgogi bersama seorang…teman." Kata Yunho sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk di depan tv.

_"__Teman? Siapa dia? Kau tidak pernah bilang jika kau punya teman lain selain Yoochun."_

"Iya…dia…em…teman baru Eomma."

_"__Oh, lain kali kenalkan dia pada Eomma, ne. Eomma ingin meng__en__alnya kalau begitu. Ah… Yunn, rumah terasa sepi jika kau tidak ada. Kapan kau akan mengunjungi Eomma mu ini eoh?"_

"Mian Eomma. Besok aku akan bekunjung kesana setelah pekerjaanku selesai."

_"__Kau harus janji Yun. Oh, dan kalau bisa bawa temamu itu. Eomma harus mengenalnya."_

"Eum…kalau itu, aku tidak bisa janji Eomma. Dia, mungkin sedang sibuk."

_"__Ahh…sayang sekali. Baiklah. Lain kali kau harus mengenalkannya pada Eomma."_

"Baik, Eomma."

_"__Ya, sudah. Kau istirahatlah Yun. Eomma tidak mau kau sakit."_

"Ya, Eomma. Eomma juga jaga kesehatan."

_"__Tentu sayang. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok. Eomma mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Eomma."

Pik.

Yunho menghela nafasnya setelah menutup telepon.

.

.

Mungkin ini adalah keputusan tergila setelah usahanya pergi dari rumah untuk hidup sendiri dan melupakan masa lalunya—menerima tawaran pekerjaan yang bisa dikatakan 'aneh' dari laki-laki berwajah sendu bernama Jung Yunho. Jaejoong merasa sudah seperti menjual tubuhnya saja—tapi, tetap ada batasan-batasan tertentu yang harus disepakati kedua belah pihak—Dirinya dan Yunho—demi keselamatannya juga. Dan Jaejoong merasa bahwa laki-laki bernama Yunho itu bisa dipercaya.

Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama Jaejoong 'bekerja' sebagai 'asisten' Jung Yunho. Ya, asisten. Setelah pertemuan mereka tiga hari yang lalu, dan setelah mereka menyepakati beberapa hal—yang lebih banyak diajukan oleh Jaejoong—akhirnya Jaejoong setuju disebut sebagai asisten seorang Jung Yunho. Dan…Jaejoong rasa itu lebih baik—tidak buruk—tidak akan ada yang memandang mereka aneh jika statusnya disini sebagai asisten. Benar kan?

"Jae hyung, kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Kim Junsu, adik Jaejoong bersuara lumba-lumba itu bertanya sambil menggendong seorang bayi kecil. Matanya terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk memilih dan memakai bajunya.

"Iya, Su. Aku harus pergi." Jaejoong menoleh pada Junsu, namun matanya tertuju pada bayi kecil yang tengah digendong adiknya itu.

"Semua demi Changmin, Su. Seribu dollar itu uang yang banyak. Kita bisa menjamin hidup Changmin nantinya. Dia tidak akan kekurangan susu, baju, atau pun mainan." Lanjut Jaejoong. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus pipi gembul bayi yang sudah diasuhnya itu.

"Tapi, Hyung. Bagaimana jika orang itu bukan orang baik. Dan dia hanya menipumu? Mana ada orang yang mau mengeluarkan uang seribu dollar hanya untuk sekali jalan denganmu."

"Ha? Heh, kau mengejekku ya?"

"Anio."

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Ada kok, buktinya si Jung Yunho itu mau mengeluarkan uangnya untuk mempekerjakanku sebagai teman jalan-jalannya."

"Aish, hyung. Kau sudah seperti menjual diri."

"Ah, diamlah Su. Ini demi Changmin," kata Jaejoong sambil memakai cardigan hitamnya. "Tolong jaga dia selama aku pergi ya. Tidak setiap hari kok seperti ini."

"Hyung…aku tahu aku tidak bisa membantahmu. Tapi berhati-hatilah. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, kasihan Minnie, nanti dia tidak punya orang tua lagi."

"Iya, aku tahu." Jaejoong mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mencium si bayi.

Cup Cup

Dua kecupan di kedua pipi gembul bayi itu membuat si bayi tertawa.

"Minnie, Appa, pergi dulu."

"Mmma…"

"Bukan, Minnie, Appa. Panggil Appa."

"Mmma…mma.."

"Appa, Minnie. Appa." Kata Jaejoong dengan sabar.

"Mmmaaaa…."

"Aish, kenapa kau tidak mau memangilku Appa sih?" keluh Jaejoong, bibirnya mengerucut kedepan.

Junsu terkikik, "Bagaimana dia bisa memanggilmu Appa, hyung. Wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Jaeyoung noona. Dia akan terus menganggapmu Eommanya."

Jaejoong berdecak.

"Hyung, tidak baik berdecak di depan anak kecil. Nanti bisa ditiru loh."

"Ups, iya juga ya." Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung hubungi aku ya. Dan ingat, Su. Jangan katakan apapun tentang Minnie pada Eomma atau Appa."

Junsu mengangguk, "Ne, Hyung. Aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka."

"Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Jaejoong keluar dari apartemen kecilnya yang hanya dia tinggali berdua dengan Changmin si bayi. Hari ini, dia khusus memanggil Junsu untuk memintanya menjaga Changmin. Semoga pekerjaannya berjalan lancar dan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Dan mungkin, mulai saat ini, kehidupan Jaejoong akan berubah dengan kehadiran seorang Jung Yunho. Entah sampai mana.

.

.

.

TBC...Dulu yah.

Sampai Jumpa Chapter Depan.

* * *

Terima kasih untu para reviewer dari Chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Dan maaf ya klo fic ini lama updatenya.

Baiklah, slahkan kritik dan sarannya.

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.


	4. Chapter 4

KAU INGIN AKU JADI APA?!

YunJae Fanfiction

By:

Kuminosuki

* * *

Genre:

Romance, Shounen-ai

Rated:

T

Pairing:

Jung Yunho &amp; Kim Jaejoong

* * *

Warning:

Cerita ini mengandung unsur Shounen-ai, jadi bagi kalian yang tidak suka, dimohon untuk tidak melanjutkan. Cerita ini adalah fiksi, sebagian juga nyata, jadi jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita, tempat dan penokohan, maka itu hanya kebetulan semata.

Bacalah cerita ini minimal 30 centimeter dari layar dan diharapkan Anda membacanya ditempat yang terang.

Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca.

-Kuminosuki-

* * *

Chapter 4

.

.

Park Yoochun mendadak pusing. Berkali-kali sudah dia memijat pelipisnya, penyababnya adalah sosok tinggi tegap yang sedang berseliweran di depannya. Jung Yunho, sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba bersikap lebih aneh dari biasanya.

"Yoochun-ah, bagaimana dengan yang ini? Apa menurutmu ini sudah bagus?" Tanya Yunho sambil memperlihatkan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Sebuah kemeja hitam dengan garis merah, celana jeans dengan warna gelap yang sama serta sepatu kets putih yang nampak begitu kontras dengan atasannya.

Yoochun mengeryit lagi, sebenarnya dia sangat bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, hyung, tapi… kau pakai apa saja, tidak akan membuatmu tampak jelek. Yah, berhubung semua pakaian di lemarimu bagus dan mahal." Jawab Yoochun.

Yunho menunjukkan wajah kesalnya, "Ayolah, Chun-ah. Ini sangat penting. Ayo katakan, apakah aku sudah tampak keren?"

Yoochun menghela nafas, "Kau sangat keren, Yunho hyung. Kau sudah tampak tampan, kau bahkan bisa membuat seluruh ahjumma di panti jompo puber lagi."

Yunho tersenyum lebar seperti bocah kelas 1 yang berhasil bersalaman dengan bintang superhero idolanya, sebuah ekspresi yang memang jarang terlihat, dan itu menambah daftar tanda Tanya di otak Yoochun. Yunho tidak memperhatikan kalimat terakhir Yoochun tadi, yang dia dengar hanya kata Keren dan Tampan, dan itu sudah sangat cukup untuk Yunho.

"Sebenarnya kau itu mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Aku mau bertemu teman." Kata Yunho sambil memperhatikan lagi penampilannya di cermin.

Jidat lebar Yoochun semakin mengkerut, "Teman? Teman yang mana?"

"Teman yang baru aku kenal beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawab Yunho santai, lalu mengambil kunci mobil dan dompetnya sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa? Yak, hyung, kau tidak bercerita apa-apa padaku! Teman yang mana hyung?" Yoochun menunjukkan raut wajah kagetnya sembari mengejar Yunho. "Hyung! Kau belum memberitahuku siapa temanmu itu!"

"Ah, akan aku ceritakan nanti, aku harus segera pergi. Terima kasih sudah membantuku memilih baju, Yoochun-ah, aku pergi dulu!" kata Yunho sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Hyung! Tunggu dulu! Kau harus menjelaskannya dulu! Hyung!" teriak Yoochun saat mobil Yunho mulai berjalan pergi. "Hyuuung! Yunhooo hyuuung!"

.

.

.

Hampir sepuluh menit Jaejoong duduk menunggu Yunho di café tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu tiga hari yang lalu, dan laki-laki bermata sipit serta berwajah sendu itu belum juga muncul. Sebenarnya bukannya Yunho tidak tepat waktu, hanya saja Jaejoong lah yang terlalu cepat datang. Jaejoong memilih untuk menyesap coklat panasnya saja dari pada harus menganggur tidak jelas menunggu Yunho si orang kaya itu.

Kling.

Lonceng kecil yang tertempel di pintu café berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan lain yang datang ke café. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang datang, dan benar, orang yang baru saja masuk itu adalah orang yang sejak tadi ditunggu olehnya, Jung Yunho. Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya sedikit, memberi salam jarak jauh pada Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho tersenyum kecil, masih dengan wajah khasnya seperti yang dilihat Jaejoong tiga hari lalu, Yunho mendekati meja dimana Jaejoong tengah duduk santai. Perlahan-lahan tubuh tegapnya mendekat dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"A-apakah kau sudah lama menunggu, Jaejoong-sshi?" Tanya Yunho begitu pantatnya menempel di kursi café.

"Hanya sepuluh menit." Jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Ah..ma-"

"Tidak, tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Yunho-ssi, aku saja yang terlalu cepat datang." Kata Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Jadi, apakah kita hanya akan duduk disini atau kita pergi ke tempat lain?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, ada raut wajah sulit yang nampak di wajah laki-laki bermata sipit itu, dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak langsung menjawab, dia seperti gelisah, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi takut jika Jaejoong kembali salah paham dengannya. Namun saat mata sipitnya terpaut dengan mata bulat milik Jaejoong, Yunho tahu jika dia tidak bisa mengabaikan tatapan menuntut itu.

"Itu…sebenarnya…"

"Katakan saja, bukankah kita sudah sepakat?"

Yunho menghela nafas kecil sebelum berkata, "Sebenarnya, ibuku menghubungiku tadi. Dia memintaku untuk menemuinya."

Jaejoong mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Jadi 'pekerjaannya' hari ini tidak jadi ya? Begitu pikir Jaejoong. Jaejoong menunjukkan senyumnya, menatap Yunho seakan-akan berkata 'Tidak apa-apa'.

"Oleh karena itu, Jaejoong-ssi…"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti Yunho-ssi. Tidak apa-apa." Potong Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, sedikit terperangah, mata sipitnya sedikit terbuka lebih lebar beberapa detik sebelum kembali ke ukuran semula.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak masalah dengan itu, Jaejoong-ssi?" Tanya Yunho memastikan.

Jaejoong mengangguk pasti, "Tidak masalah. Kau tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibumu, Yunho-ssi, jadi akupun tidak akan menghalangi. Apalagi jika ibumu benar-benar ingin bertemu." Kata Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela nafas lega, senyum pun tercipta lagi di bibirnya, "Ah, syukurlah, aku pikir kau akan menolaknya, Jaejoong-ssi."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, "Menolak? Untuk apa?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang, Jaejoong-ssi." Kata Yunho sambil berdiri lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong dan berjalan pergi dari sana.

Dan Jaejoong yang sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho hanya bisa terdiam, masih mencerna apa yang terjadi dan bingung. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Jaejoong pun sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil dan Yunho sudah mulai menjalankan mobil hyundainya.

_'__Loh, bukannya tadi Yunho bilang dia harus menemui ibunya? Lalu kenapa sekarang aku duduk disini?'_ batin Jaejoong. _'Oh, apa mungkin dia ingin mengantarku pulang? Oh, ho ho ho, mungkin begitu. Benar begitu.'_ Batin Jaejoong lagi.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. Dia masih menunggu dengan sabar di balik kemudi mobilnya yang telah terparkir di depan rumah megah milik orang tuanya. Sudah sejak lima belas menit lalu mereka sampai, namun pemuda cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya itu masih tetap teguh untuk menempelkan pantatnya di kursi mobil. Tak ingin bergerak keluar sedikit pun. Padahal Yunho sudah menjelaskan dan meminta maaf pada pemuda itu, namun hanya wajah cemberut yang diterimanya.

"Jaejoong-ssi, ayo kita turun." Ajak Yunho lagi. Dia sedikit melirik ke luar jendela, dimana Tuan Han, pelayan setia keluarganya, menunggu untuk menyambutnya.

Jaejoong mendengus kecil, "Kau tidak bilang jika ibumu ingin bertemu denganku, Jung!" ucap Jaejoong. Terdengar kesal, namun sebenarnya dia gugup.

What? Tunggu, kenapa juga Jaejoong harus gugup? Bukankah ini hanya pertemuan biasa? Lalu kenapa Jaejoong harus gugup?

"Tapi kau bilang kau tidak masalah dengan itu." Ucap Yunho dengan wajah sendu khas miliknya.

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat, "Iya, tapi aku pikir hanya kau saja."

Yunho menggeleng pelan, "Jika hanya aku saja, aku tidak perlu buru-buru. Lagi pula aku cukup sering menjenguk orang tua ku."

Jaejoong memunculkan mimik seperti ingin menggigit dan diam-diam Yunho menyukainya karena menurutnya itu lucu.

"Lalu sekarang aku harus apa, Yunho-ah? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ibumu ingin bertemu denganku. Dan kenapa harus?"

"Hum…bagaimana jika kita masuk saja dulu? Jadi kita tahu apa yang ibuku inginkan darimu." Yunho membujuk lagi. "Ayolah, tidak seburuk itu kok. Ini hanya kunjungan rutinku."

Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya, "Baiklah, ayo kita masuk."

Perlahan namun pasti, Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari dalam mobil dan Tuan Han segera menyambut mereka walau kerutan bingung samar-samar menghias wajahnya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda."

"Hm. Dimana Eomma?" Tanya Yunho, Jaejoong mengekor tepat di sampingnya.

"Nyonya berada di ruang tengah bersama Tuan Muda Yoochun." Jawab Tuan Han.

Yunho mengangguk sedikit. Ya, Yoochun. Yunho sedikit kesal pada sahabatnya yang satu itu, karena belum lama dia berkendara untuk menemui Jaejoong, ponselnya sudah berbunyi dan perintah dari ibunya pun tidak dapat dia hindari. Yoochun mengadukannya pada ibunya.

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

"Ibumu galak tidak?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil berbisik.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Tidak juga." Jawabnya, membuat Jaejoong sedikit pesimis.

Bukan hal aneh lagi jika Jaejoong selalu merasa takut. Jaejoong cukup sadar jika dirinya memiliki tabiat yang cukup buruk. Suka berlaku seenaknya, hampir tidak bisa menjaga kesopanannya, mulutnya pun bisa dibilang cerewet seperti ibu-ibu dan tingkahnya yang terkadang berlebihan. Ya, sebenarnya itu dulu.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruang tengah, seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat segar dan cantik menyambut dengan senyum dan pandangan menyelidik. Jaejoong membungkuk gugup saat mata wanita itu menatap dirinya. Di belakang sang nyonya ada pemuda lain, yaitu Yoochun yang menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan mata penuh rasa penasaran.

"Jadi…siapa teman barumu ini Yun?" Tanya nyonya Jung setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk.

Yunho melirik Yoochun sebentar dan melayangkan tatapan mengancam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Ah, dia Jaejoong, eomma. Teman baruku."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil lalu memperkenalkan dirinya, "Perkenalkan, saya Kim Jaejoong."

Nyonya Jung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Dimana kalian bertemu?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan sebentar.

"Eum..kami bertemu di sebuah café, eomma." Jawab Yunho.

"Lalu…bagaimana kalian bisa berteman?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong berpandangan lagi. Merasa bingung.

"Eum…mu-mungkin karena kami merasa nyaman satu sama lain, eomma." Jawab Yunho lagi dan Jaejoong mengangguk menyetujui namun berubah menjadi gelengan saat dia sadar jika jawaban itu sedikit ambigu. Wajah cantiknya mengeryit lalu lengan Jaejoong menyenggol lengan Yunho yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Oh…tidak biasanya Yunho merasa nyaman dengan seseorang, benar kan, Yoochunie?" ucap nyonya Jung dan disetujui oleh Yoochun. "Lalu, Jaejoong-ssi, apa sebelumnya kau mengenal anakku? Atau kau pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat? Atau majalah mungkin?"

Jaejoong menatap nyonya Jung dengan mata bulatnya yang cantik, dan diam-diam wanita yang paling disayangi oleh Yunho itu menyukainya.

Jaejoong menggeleng, sedikit melirik Yunho lalu kembali menatap nyonya Jung lagi.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan mengira Yunho adalah orang mesum…UPS!" Jaejoong sontak menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Me-Mesum!?" Nyonya Jung dan Yoochun membeo bersama.

Wajah Yunho memerah karena malu dan Jaejoong salah tingkah karena ucapannya sendiri. Nyonya Jung dan Yoochun menatap kedua pemuda di depan mereka dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Well, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Entahlah. Semoga semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maaf lamaaa...

Terima kash bagi para reader yang telah memberikan riview untuk chap-chap sebelumnya. Review kalian membuatku bersemangat. Yah, walau aku harus berlibur dulu dan baru bisa melanjutkannya sekarang. Dan aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk fanfic ku yang lainnya. hehehe.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Thanks A Lot.

-Kuminosuki-


End file.
